Angel Land
Angel Land is the setting for the games in the ''Kid Icarus'' series, a kingdom where man and gods live in harmony together. Founded by the goddess of light Palutena, the land used to be ruled by her along with the goddess of darkness Medusa. However, Medusa's hate towards the humans got her banished to the Underworld, thus starting a long war where Medusa finally was defeated. Palutena has since then been the sole ruler of the Angel Land, and peace has returned to the kingdom under her watch. Sections of Angel Land Angel Land is divided into four sections, the Underworld, the Overworld, Skyworld and the Palace in the Sky. Each of the areas serve its own purpose in keeping the land in harmony and preserve the peace. Underworld The Underworld is a dark and horrid area deep under the ground, where Medusa was banished as well as where Pit was imprisoned after her attack. The Underworld is where monsters and evil spirits are imprisoned and the road to the surface is a maze-like path filled with lava pools as well as underground glaciers, thus making it close to impossible to escape to the Overworld. In ''Of Myths and Monsters'' the areas traversed by Pit is referred to as the Under World Tower, thus separating the actual Underworld from the road between it and the Overworld. Overworld The Overworld is the lands above the ground where the people of the Angel Land have lived for as long as anyone can remember. In the light administered by Palutena they grow their food and live in harmony. In addition to the open fields it is a region with wide seas, mountains reaching for the heavens as well as glacier regions, comparable to our own Earth. During the invasion the people were either turned into stone or chased away from their land, and the Overworld became a wasteland infested with enemies, but it has since then been restored to its former glory. Skyworld The Skyworld is the skies above the Overworld leading up to the Palace in the Sky. With clouds and structures built on them, it is climbable for Pit with his limited flight powers, but inaccessible for normal humans. During Medusa's invasion the platforms and clouds were home to monsters who blocked Pit in his path towards the palace. In Of Myths and Monsters the area is referred to as the Sky World Tower. It's likely that it is the same area, and not a tower in the traditional sense, but actually an arrangement of floating platforms in a tower-like fashion. The Palace in the Sky The Palace in the Sky, or Sky Palace as it is referred to as in Of Myths and Monsters, is the home to Palutena, and likely to the other gods of Angel Land. Located high in the sky it is nomally not reachable to the people in the land, thus allowing Palutena to watch over her people and administer the light so that they can live in peace and happiness. The palace consists of both traditional rooms and areas where the power of flight is needed to pass. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Skyworld, one of the four areas of Angel Land, appears as a stage in the Wii video game Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The Palace in the Sky where Palutena resides in the series is also seen in one of the CGI clips during the Subspace Emissary. It is where Pit and Palutena overlook the battle between Mario and Kirby and subsequently goes off to save them when a Subspace Bomb is dropped on the stadium. Trivia *Like most elements from the Kid Icarus series, Angel Land has it's inspiration in the Greek Mythology. The Underworld is similar to Hades from the mythology in that it is a dark area deep under the ground. Moreover, the Palace in the Sky is similar to Mount Olympus, on whose top the gods where said to live, high above the humans' reach. **Interestingly, in spite of the games' Greek influences, angels are nowhere to be found in the Greek mythology. External links *Angel Land's page on Icaruspedia Category:Kid Icarus